Kakashi's Curse: Life or Death?
by TubbaBubba01
Summary: Kakashi-sensei has finally found a way to get rid of Sasuke's curse mark! But what happens when the jutsu goes awry and Kakashi himself now has the mark! Will all of this end in his death?
1. Switching the Curse

**A/N: **Hi, I'm TubbaBubba01 and I'm new here. My chapters won't be long, but I'll update when I can. Please read and review! Enjoy! :)

**Summary:** Kakashi-sensei has finally found a way to get rid of Sasuke's curse mark! But what happens when the jutsu goes awry and Kakashi himself now has the mark?! Will all of this end in his death?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Naruto, just this plot.

**__**

* * *

_1. Switching the Curse_

* * *

"Just do it."

"Sasuke, are you sure? I told you I haven't tested this out yet. I'm not sure of the effects or the damage that will be caused to your body- if there will be any at all. This is purely preliminary."

"Yes. I'm sure. Just do the jutsu Kakashi-sensei. I want to get rid of my curse mark."

"Alright."

For the past few months, Kakashi-sensei had been working on a jutsu that would rid Sasuke of his curse mark. After doing numerous tests on random objects, he was ready to perform the new technique.

Kakashi-sensei fluently executed the intricate hand signs; emitting a yellow glow. Placing the orb of energy upon Sasuke's black mark, he watched as the seal drank up the chakra. Suddenly, there were screams from Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei watched the seal glow with energy and start to crawl….up his own arm! Kakashi-sensei screamed as the pain was too much to stand. He watched with wide eyes as the mark placed itself upon his neck.

Looking down, he saw that his student had passed out from the strain. As he touched his new mark, Kakashi-sensei briefly wondered what was in store for himself.


	2. The Broken Seal

**_2. The Broken Seal_**

* * *

Kakashi-sensei woke up to the bright rays of sunlight peeking in through his bedroom window. With a groan he rolled out of bed and began to dress when a sharp pain came from his neck. Wincing, he placed a hand over his newly found curse mark and started rubbing it.

"What a bothersome pest you are." He muttered to himself.

Finishing up his morning routine, he headed over to the Hokage's tower in hopes of finding the medical Sanin.

When he entered her office, he quickly locked the doors and closed the blinds.

"Kakashi! You cannot just barge into my office and do whatever it is that you are doing!"

"Lady Tsunade, I have…an issue of sorts."

"Look, if you lost your 'Purvey-sensei book' I don't wanna hear about it! Go bother Jiraiya."

"Not exactly."

With a huff and puff, Tsunade listened to the Jounin as he described his story.

"…and that's why I'm here."

"I can't get rid of it for you, but I will seal it. That jutsu of yours shouldn't be used anymore until we have the Cipher Corps take a look at it. Also, I would like you to keep this information to yourself. If word got out that you had a curse mark…well I doubt the Hidden Leaf would stay calm."

"Didn't plan on saying anything."

"In the meantime, do not go on any missions. I will have Ebisu-sensei fill in for you during your training sessions with Team Seven. For now, you are 'ill' to all of the Hidden Leaf."

"Right."

"Well then show me the mark so I can seal it."

When Kakashi-sensei showed the Hokage his mark, she quickly buried herself in her medicine cabinets looking for some fluid.

After minutes of preparation, the sealing jutsu was ready.

"You may feel some pain."

"I know."

With the flick of her wrist, Lady Tsunade began the technique. In a matter of seconds, Kakashi-sensei was squirming beneath her hands. She watched as the jutsu proceeded with excellence, but when the curse mark began to glow red, she quickly removed her hands.

"You didn't finish the seal."

"I can't. The curse mark isn't the same as the Uchiha's. For some reason your mark isn't sealing. Instead, it's absorbing the chakra I put into the jutsu. All I can do for you is give you pain killers."

Kakashi-sensei frowned at the idea, but said nothing. For now it'd be better if he just dealt with it on his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and thanks for the support!

_**A Special Thanks to:**_

_1. T-Woods_

_2. __RedSoccerBall10_

_3. __luvUnionJack20_

_4. __Prescripto13_

_5. __KakashiKrazed_

_6. __DarkAngelJudas_


End file.
